Un battement de cœur
by Callistontheweb
Summary: Aujourd'hui, demain, cent ans, ce n'est rien ! C'est un battement de cœur. Tu ne seras jamais prêt... Loki se réveille d'un terrible cauchemar, Tony a ses côtés. Réponse à un prompt.


Je dédie cet OS à ma chère Angie, merci encore pour ton soutien.

**OoO**

* * *

_« Pauvre petite divinité perdue, si loin d'Asgard et de Jötunheim..._

— _Ils t'ont renié, tu n'es pas un Asgardien, tu n'es plus un Jötunn._

— _Tu as tué ton père, le Géant des glaces, et tu as été près de causer la mort du Père de tout._

— _Assassin, parricide !_

— _Ils te haïssent tous, il aurait mieux valu qu'Odin ne te trouve jamais dans le temple._

— _Qui voudra encore de toi, petit prince ?_

— _Où trouveras-tu une terre qui t'acceptera ?_ »

Loki écoute les paroles de l'Autre lui parvenir comme s'il tombait encore du Bifröst. Sa voix lui semble si lointaine et si claire en même temps. Il pense à répondre, à riposter point par point mais il se sent étrangement indifférent. Il écoute avec détachement l'Autre lui proposer une porte de sortie, une terre, une vie. La langue d'argent s'est perdue dans le néant.

« _Tu as échoué, petit prince._

— _Tu étais trop faible._

— _Tu t'es fait battre par une poignée d'humains._

— _Des mortels !_

— _Ils seront morts demain mais ils t'ont battu, toi qui voulait être leur roi._

— _Tu es trop faible et Thanos ne pardonne pas la faiblesse_. »

Loki voit l'Autre reculer et le Titan fou approcher. Le sourire que Thanos lui adresse lui fait regretter l'insistance dont a fait preuve Frigg pour commuer sa peine capitale en détention à vie. Mort, il n'aurait pas à trembler, il ne s'apprêterait pas à supplier, pour la première fois de sa vie. Le sourire du titan s'élargit comme il lève la main. Loki hurle pour la première fois quand il sent ses entrailles-

« Loki ! Loki, putain, réveille-toi ! »

Il ouvre les yeux, surpris de sentir sous lui un matelas confortable au lieu de la pierre glaciale et tranchante. Il porte la main à son ventre avant de l'amener devant ses yeux. L'absence de sang le déconcerte.

« C'est fini, tout va bien. Tu es avec moi, à la Tour, et tout va bien. Quoi que tu aies vu, ce n'était pas réel. Moi, je suis vraiment là. »

Les grands yeux marron de Tony sont emplis d'inquiétude et de compréhension. Il lui adresse un petit sourire hésitant avant d'amener Loki contre lui.

« Là, tout va bien. Nous sommes chez nous, c'est fini. »

Tony s'adresse à lui comme on parle à un petit enfant effrayé par le monstre sous son lit. L'image le fait sourire. Il est le monstre ici. Le monstre du placard, celui qui n'aurait jamais dû sortir en pleine lumière.

« Encore un cauchemar ? Thanos ?

— Ce n'est rien, Tony, rendors-toi.

— Mais bien sûr. Ce n'est rien, c'est pour ça que tu ruais comme un possédé dans le lit et que tu gémissais comme un chiot battu. Parle-moi, Loki, arrête de vouloir m'épargner. Tes cauchemars sont de plus en plus fréquents. »

Loki soupire et regarde Tony. Il pense à la délicieuse ironie de la situation. C'est Tony qui a vaincu les armées de Thanos, suscitant la haine éternelle du titan et précipitant la perte de Loki. Tony qui est aujourd'hui son salut. Tony a raison, il voudrait l'épargner, préserver la part d'enfance qui est en lui. Mais il sait par expérience que cacher la vérité à quelqu'un « pour son bien » est le meilleur moyen de l'inquiéter davantage encore. Alors il lui raconte son rêve, la chute, l'Autre, son échec et Thanos. Il ne quitte pas le Midgardien du regard, le défiant de lui témoigner une quelconque pitié. Il ne veut pas voir de pitié dans le regard de Tony, le dégoût le blesserait moins.

Mais Tony l'écoute sans l'interrompre. Dans son regard, ni pitié ni dégoût, juste de l'inquiétude et une immense colère.

« Putain de merde, Loki ! », finit-il par s'exclamer.

Il se tait un instant avant de reprendre la parole.

« Thanos est mort, consumé par sa propre puissance. Il ne reviendra pas. Je ne laisserai personne te prendre à moi. »

Il prononce ces mots avec une tranquille assurance et Loki sourit ironiquement pour dissimuler son émotion. Tony croit vraiment ce qu'il vient de dire. Lui, un mortel, veut protéger un dieu. Il pourrait paraître naïf, Loki le trouve juste apaisant.

« Mon héros ! s'exclame-t-il théâtralement.

— C'est ça, fous-toi de moi. Je te rappelle que j'ai botté le cul de tes petits copains Chitauris, que je peux rester cinq minutes dans la même pièce que Hulk sans prendre de coup, et que j'ai même réussi à écouter tout un discours de Steve sans bailler d'ennui. Je ne crains plus rien.

— Ce n'est pas un mince exploit, en effet. Comment as-tu fait ? Tu écoutais du AC / DC discrètement dans ton oreillette ?

— Même pas ! Je pensais à la dernière fois où nous avons joué au docteur sous la couette. Cela m'a permis de sourire comme un idiot pendant tout le discours de Stevie.

— Intéressant. Alors tu t'offres une petite projection privée pendant que tes équipiers discutent morale et honneur ?

— C'était ça ou je me mettais à ronfler...

— Dis-moi Tony, cela te dirait de tourner le prochain volet de cette fabuleuse saga ? », dit Loki en caressant délicatement la cuisse de son amant.

Tony se met à rire et se retourne de manière à se retrouver au-dessus du dieu.

« Hum. C'est que je suis un peu en mal d'inspiration, là. As-tu une idée de scénario ?

— Voyons... Je pensais à une scène ou le méchant dieu aurait réussi à capturer le plus grand héros de Midgard et s'apprêterait à profiter honteusement de son corps...

— Dis-moi que le Midgardien ne se rend pas sans se battre !

— Ou serait l'intérêt ? »

Loki fait basculer Tony et lui saisit les poignets. Tony sourit avant de se dégager et de rouler jusqu'au bord du lit. Le dieu jure et tend la main pour le rattraper.

Loki fronce les sourcils quand il heurte le sol. Les tapis aux motifs compliqués le déconcertent. Il ne se rappelle pas que Tony ait changé récemment la décoration de la chambre. Il lève la tête pour poser la question à Tony mais son étonnement grandit quand il voit le baldaquin. Ce n'est définitivement pas le lit king size de la Tour Stark. Cela ressemble plus à-

Il gémit quand il comprend enfin. Il est à Asgard. Dans sa chambre, au palais. Seul depuis que cet imbécile de Midgardien a trouvé une mort glorieuse et inutile au combat. Ce crétin avait toujours refusé la pomme d'Idunn, revendiquant sa mortalité comme un titre de gloire. Imbécile, égoïste, misérable petit Midgardien ! Aurait-il réduit en cendres les Neuf Royaumes qu'il aurait temporairement fait refluer sa peine, mais ce traître de Tony l'aura aussi privé de ça, en lui faisant jurer sur la tête de leur fils de ne pas laisser libre cours à sa colère, à son désespoir, à sa rage contre les Nornes. Sans l'avoir jamais su, Egill a sauvé les Neuf Mondes de la fureur de son père. Loki a haï Anthony pour lui avoir extorqué cette promesse. Sa haine l'a porté, lui permettant de ne pas s'effondrer immédiatement.

C'était hier, avant-hier, ou il y a un siècle. Quelle importance ? Le temps midgardien n'est qu'un battement de cœur, il a eu beau s'y attendre, il n'aurait jamais pu s'y préparer.

* * *

**OoO**

Euh... désolée ?

Cet OS est une réponse à un prompt d'otpprompts : _Imaginez la personne A de votre OTP se réveillant d'un terrible cauchemar, terrifié et tremblant. B lui assure que ce n'était qu'un rêve avant de le réconforter et de l'amener à se rendormir. Quelques instants après, le réveil sonne, réveillant A. Et là, A se rappelle : B est mort il y a des années. _

Dès que j'ai lu ce prompt, j'ai pensé à Loki et à ce qu'il dit à Thor dans The Dark World : _This day, the next, a hundred years, it's nothing! It's a heartbeat. You'll never be ready. The only woman whose love you prized will be snatched from you, _citation qui a inspiré ma phrase finale.


End file.
